A Different Kind Of Imaginator
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new Imaginator joins the team. Done as a request for balance99. :)


**balance99, who owns Xavier, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

**A Different Kind Of Imaginator**

Blaze, Rachel, and Crystal were heading towards the Academy, curious as to what their partners had been so eager to see. "Hood Sickle didn't tell me anything," the Tech Portal Master said. "Except to come to the Academy straightaway."

"Starcast said the same thing," the Life Portal Master said. "Even Boom Bloom looked a bit confused."

"Blackout said something about a new ally, but that was it," the Fire/Undead/Water said.

"Well, if we do have a new ally, I'm eager to see who," Rachel replied. "We could use all the allies we can get against Kaos or any other evil that rears its ugly head."

They met up with Eye Brawl and Dive Clops, who joined them in heading for the Academy. "I hear our new ally is a brawler," the Undead Giant said happily.

"And that he's a strong fighter," Dive Clops said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Crystal asked curiously.

The two smiled. "You'll see soon enough," Eye Brawl said.

Crystal gave a cute pout that made her older sister and teacher chuckle. "We're almost to the Academy," Blaze said. "Though I must admit that I share Crystal's curiosity too."

"So do I," Rachel said before seeing Spotlight come out and she looked frustrated.

"You'd think it was the end of the world coming with how he flew out of the house," they heard her grumble.

The Tech Portal Master kneeled down by the Light dragon. "What's wrong, Spotlight?" She asked, wondering what had her friend upset.

"Aw, she's just ticked that our brother took off in such a hurry this morning without telling us what had happened," Blades, Rachel's Air dragon partner, said as he flew up to them.

Crystal stomped her foot. "Okay, enough with the mystery!" She exclaimed, looking exasperated. "What has got our Dark Skylander partners going cuckoo?!"

The look of exasperation on the seven-year-old's face, along with her question, made Rachel and the two dragons burst into laughter while Blaze chuckled in amusement. "That's what I'd like to find out," Spotlight said. "Blackout didn't say anything to us."

"Well, let's get to the Academy before someone becomes a rocket and takes off," Rachel said jokingly as she playfully poked her little sister's stomach.

Crystal tried to give her older sister a look of exasperation, but that failed when she giggled from the playful pokes and grabbed her sister's hand. Smiling, they all headed for the Academy and Blades let Crystal ride on his back, something that delighted the young girl as she had never ridden on a dragon before. Blaze chuckled.

"Maybe we should see about her having a dragon partner too," he said to Rachel, who smiled.

"That might not be a bad idea," she agreed. "After all, myself, our cousin, and you have dragon partners. I'll have to ask Master Eon about what Skylander dragon he thinks would be a good match for her."

Blaze chuckled again as they finally arrived at the Academy and went in. Crystal was looking for a good place to get past the crowd that was in the Main Hall as she was too short to see past everyone. Seeing this, Eye Brawl scooped up the Life Portal Master and put her on his shoulders. Hugging him in thanks, she settled down while Bouncer placed Rachel up on his back and Blaze found a nearby perch above the water fountains to see what had everyone excited.

Master Eon came out with a smile. "Everyone, we have an Imaginator who has come to join our ranks," he said and someone stepped out from behind him. "This is Xavier."

Rachel blinked in surprise. "He looks...human," she said softly.

"He is," her Giant partner answered.

A holoform-like screen appeared in front of them and to their surprise, it was a bio of the young man Imaginator in front of them. This is what it read:

_Name: Xavier  
_

_Catchphrase: Silent as the night  
_

_Element: Dark  
_

_Gender: Male  
_

_Species: Human  
_

_Age: 21  
_

_Powers: Dark teleportation, spheres of darkness, and dark poison attacks  
_

_Weapons: knuckle braces for extra dark attacks  
_

_Appearance: six feet tall, black hair, green eyes, and very fit and strong  
Origin: Fell in the Skylands by accident and decided to be a Skylander  
_

_Personality: Kind, helpful, but almost impossible to deal with when in a bad mood. Makes the worst villain look tame with his attitude. His worst flaw is using too much energy to tire himself out and therefore cannot fight as well. If he is too negative, he is pretty much a loose cannon.  
_

_Other facts: When he is in a bad mood, his attacks are amplified a lot._

Blaze was impressed. "A strong fighter," he said to himself.

Crystal was awed. "Wow," she breathed softly.

Rachel was also impressed and curious. "Sounds like he'd give Kaos a beatdown the little shrimp wouldn't forget anytime soon," she said.

"Provided Kaos ever learns, right?" Bouncer asked with a teasing smile.

"True," the blonde-haired girl replied.

Just then, explosions rocked the Academy and they all jumped in alarm. "Pirates!" Stormblade called out in warning.

They ran outside, but before they could start to fight the pirates that were starting to land near the Academy, Xavier came running out, fists blazing as he attacked the pirates, knocking the smaller creeps back with just one punch and the others looked a bit dazed after getting punched by the Imaginator.

Everyone watched in stunned amazement before Rachel jumped down from Bouncer's shoulders, landing on her own two feet. "Come on, guys!" She said. "Xavier may be strong, but there's a lot of pirates!"

Agreeing with the Tech Portal Master, they jumped into the battle with the Portal Masters activating their Imaginator powers and they split up to take on some of the pirates.

Xavier growled as he took out a walrus that looked similar to Brawl-And-Chain. "Silent as the night!" He called out, using his spheres of darkness as well as his knuckle braces that made his punches stronger.

A few of the smaller pirates managed to dog pile on him, to which Hood Sickle, Starcast, and Blackout jumped in to get them off him while the others stopped the other pirates.

Blades sent out a whirlwind attack filled with shrapnel, which only knocked back some of the pirates. "They're pretty tough!" He called out.

"Must be in nightmare mode!" Spotlight called out, seeing some of her attacks were only slowing down the pirates.

Crystal hefted up her bazooka, but it was getting hot from firing off so many rockets. "We might need a bit more power!" She called out.

"I think she's right," Rachel said to Blaze. "These guys are a nightmare to battle."

But before the three Portal Master could activate their Skyelementals, Xavier surprised them all by letting out another cry and charging. "Silent as the night!" He roared out and began beating down the pirates as if his life depended on it. He then happened to spot something. "Head's up! Kaos!"

Quickly looking around, they saw Kaos had frozen in mid-stride and his path was headed for the Academy, but he turned to find several Skylanders and three Portal Masters glaring at him. "Grr!" Kaos growled. "I should have known better than to recruit pirates!"

"Yeah, you should have," Blaze said.

"But you just never learn, do you, creep?" Eye Brawl said with a growl.

Dive Clops opened the glass face to his helmet. "So here's a reminder!" He called out and fired a geyser of water at the evil Portal Master.

The other Skylanders jumped in to either get Kaos or stop the pirates coming towards them while Xavier was trying to defeat the pirate captain. Seeing him struggle, Rachel ran over with Blaze and Crystal right behind her, gears gathering in telekinetic orbs around her hands. Blaze's swords were ablaze and Crystal had a vine whip in her hands.

The pirate captain brought one fist down and shook the earth, but the four were undetered and brought their attacks down with the determination they were known for and the pirates were soon defeated while Kaos was sent back to his lair with singed clothes and a bruised ego.

Everyone stood proudly and smiled at Xavier, who was breathing a bit hard, but still standing. Rachel went up to him. "Welcome to the team, Xavier," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said. "If that creep comes around again, I'll be ready to send him packing again."

"So will we," Blaze said with a nod.

Crystal grinned. "Watch out, Kaos. There's a new powerhouse on the team," she said, making the others laugh, but also nod in agreement.

Master Eon smiled. "I knew they would accept him," he said.

Hugo looked happy. "I'm glad we have another powerful Imaginator on our side," he admitted.

"So am I, Hugo," the guardian of Skylands said with a nod. "So am I."

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
